The murder mystery night
by kittykat-loveroffandoms
Summary: Jim loves the old classic murder mystery books, and he has finally getting to be play some of them out. This was mentioned in chapter 20 of my star headcanons. And contains some of my original characters
1. The planing

Jim wanted to do a murder mystery night and he had the prefect date set Halloween he just need to get his crew to participate, mostly Spock but he knows how to do it. He also needed to get some Ensigns to help and he had a perfect on to help organise with him.

He walking to one of the science labs on deck 5, when Ensign Nathaniel Millbrook was buy the sink washing his hands and placing medicine on his golden blood busters.

Jim was watching as the medicine bottle moved in the air and poured itself over the Ensign hands on then back on the counter. Jim was amazed by anyone with powers. He was wondering why he was warping his hands up without using his telekinesis.

"Captain, it's is a lot easier to use my hands with anything like ribbons or bandages, trust me. And no I do not share any other abilities, I know you that you are thinking because you have been standing there are the past few minutes."

Jim blushed a bit at his realisation that he was indeed looking at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I wanted to ask you something, I've noticed that you enjoy murder mystery book like myself, and I wish to do a theme night about them so I would like some help with the planning it. If you are interested?"

Nathaniel loved the idea, he and his sister round a few of their ensign and Lieutenant friends to play the victims and killers. Scotty was all for it in fact he was extremely existied for it but his still want to his Halloween haunted engineering tour.

Hendroff was on board he wanted to have a laugh and hopefully some fun, he lost a lot of this men due to Krall's attack, the lost of a lot of the ship crew was hard on all of the team. The captain ask him if he wants to help them, he agreed he need a distraction.

He even got Spock to agree.

"Captain, it's illogical to participate in this. I can not find any logical in this murder mystery"

Jim justed smiled he knew his first officer so well, he could see that Spock was interested in this theme night, he just had to play his words rights.

"Come on Spock, I know you loves those books as much as I do. This is your change to use your logic and become like Sherlock Holmes."

He saw the glimpse of curiosity in Spocks eyes. Jim knew he had won him over all that was left was to wait until the night of Scotty turn even he didn't know what was planned.


	2. The body is found

***Scotty's POV***

Tonight was the night, his engineering tour was one of the best night of the year. He was looking over some equations when heard a loud crash. He quickly when to see what was going on. It was probably just Keenser who had knock something over while he was climbing up or down something even though he had told him millions of times to stop climbing.

Instead he saw two of his Ensigns dragging another. The noise was due to Ensign Micah (It's so much easier to call the Millbrooks Ensigns by their first name.) falling over while trying to drag Julian with Ty. Micah stood up and start to pick the tools that falling on the floor.

"Sorry boss, it not my fault Jules is heavy. And it really hard to drag someone and not slip on the floor." Micah smiled at Scotty as he tidied the work top he had messed up. Ty sat down and the floor next to Julian puffing out of breath. "That's true boss, it's really hard the drag a person who this heavy. Ow, you kicked me, oh real mature Jules."

Micah rolled his eyes as he pulled his gloves further up this wrist (being a touch telepath, has it down side. Especially when you work hands on) then signed and runs his hands threw his blond and dark green hair. Scotty just laughed to loves his Engineering team.

"It's fine, I just thought it was Keenser climbing I told him not to climb anymore, go see Gaila to get ready"

Jules just started to laugh and pointed to the ceiling to way Keenser was walking across on a high bean tying fake spiders and string on the beam, a lot of people on the ship hated or were scared of spiders. Scotty just sighed and started to yell at Keenser.

"GET DOWN!."

Keenser just looked at him.

 ***Jim's POV***

I was in the turbo lift with Spock and Nyota, they were heading down to see go see Scotty's hunted engineering tour, it wasn't scary at all (unless you had acrophobia) they only go down to humour him and to laugh at the Ensigns who had to dress up and put on make up. We disided to head down early as Spock wanted to know when the jump scares are after that one time, (He not allowed to say or Spock will mention that time with Keenser alcohol.) Both of us thought this was a good idea as no one will let them forget it. Especially for me, I'm the captain after all.

They come down to see the engineering department all decked out with Halloween decorations like fake blood and spiders with cob webs. Some workers were painting grow in the dark paint, it already looked amazing and the tour hasn't even started yet.

He started walking around watching the redshirts putting the last of the decoration on, going over the their scares faces or getting there make up on. Every one looked in the place apart from Ensign Micah Millbrook who standing looking around for something or someone. Micah was wearing what looked like his plants robes black with golden tribal designs. I absolutely loved it when was my alien crew wore or did anything in there culture he really needed to go more about it although I never understood why he wore gloves, Spock is has touch telepathy as well but hardly ever wore gloves.

I walked up to him smiled at me showing off vampire teeth with fake blood.

"Evung captrnm, houy waahr yoo"

I know it was rude but I started to piss myself laughing, Micah just smiled and removed the teeth.

"Sorry captain, How are you this evening?"

I smiled, "I'm good, just wanting to know where the jump scares will be this year, no one will ever let me forget it if I going to be screaming like a little girl. Are you okay, you seem to looking for something?"

Micah just smiled "Oh, I'm just looking for Jules and Ty why meant to be doing this act but I can't find them anywhere. I mean Ty probably making out with Cat in a dark corner just lost track of time but Jules his never late it not like him, his properly stuck with Gaila she wanting to make everyone look as scary as possible and in her words "gold blood is not scary""

"Oh I have to agree on that one when you or your siblings blush you look like Angels or fairies" I smiled at him.

Both of us started to laugh, one of the best thing about being a captain is the crew. Out in space your crew is your family. I wondered where Spock and Nyota had got.

"Well I'll leave you to it, I better go find Spock and Nyota I'll best go find looking for them in the dark corners"

Micah stared to piss him with laughter, I smiled as I walked away. This evening was to be fun.

 ***Third person POV***

The Halloween tour was in full swing, groups of people were walking around the department with maps. It was pitch black and the place was lighted up with glow in the dark paint under a UV light

Jim was walking around with Spock, Nyota, Hendroff and Ensign Rafeal. Dr McCoy was being sick in a bin somewhere. There was other groups going around as well. They come up around an ensign lying across the table bench with UV blood dripping from his neck to the floor. It wasn't scary just a little creepy, Keenser who was sitting on a high bean holding fake spiders tried to string waiting to scare Rafeal, he had learned from one of his many trips in the jiffy tubes the he was terrified of spiders. When the medical ensign had walked onto the spot he let go of the spiders.

They landed right on his head, Rafeal screamed and moved forward landing on the lying Ensign and then fell on deck the floor his hand in the glowing puddle. He lifted his hand out off puddle and looked at his hand frowning.

"Ummm... Captain I think this ensign is dead?"

Jim and Hendroff quickly moved towards Rafeal. He show him his hand.

"Look human blood doesn't glow under UV light, see the dark patches in the paint I think it's blood, all other body fluids would glow."

The captain looked at the hand and saw the dark patches swirled in the glowing paint. He turned to his security officer.

"Greg find Scotty tell him one of his Ensign may be dead, tell him to turn the lights on then lock this place down."

Hendroff nodded and with a yes sir walked to the off and followed his orders. Jim looked back to Spock and Nyota it was hard to see there faces with little light. He sighed.

"Since I'm captain if it is a murder I will lead the investigation, it seems most likely that they would still be in the engineering department. Ensign do you think you can identify the body or time of death.

Rafeal nodded "When the lights are on I should know."

 **1#1#**

Scotty was sitting by the controls, he was dress little a Scottish highlander and had the flag painted on a his face.

He heard footsteps running, he was about to yell at the person for being stupid enough to run in a dark room. Hendroff come crashing into the room panting. Scotty was about to open his mouth when Hendroff spoke first.

"Turn the light on...Captains orders... someone may have been ... murdered"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **So I found that blood does not glow under UV light alone. You need a special chemical for it to do so.**


End file.
